Lord of the Funyuns
by simsfreak
Summary: What will happen when Patrick is trusted to travel to the great pit of doom with a funyun, and not be able to eat it!
1. the saga begins, w8, wrong story

Yay this is my first fan fic plz review I kno it isnt much but I want to start small

p.s. I do not own funyun comp.(it is mentioned in the 3 paragraph)

Patrickodo: Spongealf, youre late!! 

Spongealf: A sponge is never late, neither is he early. He arrives exactly when he means to

patrickodo smiled, as they hopped in Spongealfs car (yes, for those of you who watch spongebob, he finally got a drivers license!!) and drove away.

later on that day in bikini shire

S: Come along Patrickodo, we must travel to your home.

P: why? 

S: top secret biz

P: o, ok 

Spongealf paid the check (they were in a pub) and the pair walked outside. 

S: you mustnt tell anyone, and thats why we shall go to your house first

at PatrickodoÕs home 

P: why my home? I am only a humble starfishobbit, and im pink!!!

S: Ok, first, you must know that you are about to under take a mission

P: why

S: because

P: why

S: because

P: why because? Oh, I know!!!! Because Im smart, and courageous (background hero music), and optimistic, and brave, and willing to take on any challenge!!!

S: umm, no, I just drew your name out of a hat with all of the hobbits names in the world in there. It was just luck.

P: *sob sob* but I thought I was special!!! *sob sob*

S: shut up, ok, you must wear this oddly shaped funyun for the rest of your life

P: Yay!! 

***starts to take a bite***

S: no, Patrickodo, stop!!! Not for eating!! Ok, down to bizness. You must wear this ring shaped funyun for ever and ever, basically,because you are going to take this *hem hem* _dictionary-_shhh-we must talk about this in code, ok??

P: sure, whatever

S: ok, so you are going to take this dictionary and take it back to the mountains of mount foreign scary countrydor, alright??

P: sounds easy.

S: Ahah!! And thats where ur wrong!!!!!! You must travel thru mountains and valleys and once you get there-*hush** you shall drop it INTO THE PIT OF DOOM!!!!!!!

P: um, ok. Ur scaring me

S: o, sorry. 

P: ok ok, wats the pit of doom?

S: o, its a huge frying pan

P: um, why?

S: I have no idea, just do it ok??

P: k kool

S: good. Now, once the funyun is dropped into the pan, it will obviously fry up and disappear and everyone will never go hungry again because some type of chemical reaction will take the funyun disentigrated pieces and using the element carbon will carry thru an air stream and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah and then IT WILL RAIN FUNYUNS EVERY SUNDAY FOR EVER!!! YAY!!!!!

P: um, ok

S: sorry.

P: jah, whatever

S: ok, lets get started

Cool cool plz review I kno its a little weird but so am I so be nice and review!! I need ideas and funny character names. 

p.s. just a warning, next chapter will be short (and I mean very short!!) so I will do 2 chaps, the very short and then a longer one at the same time so u arent really waiting forever just to read 5 lines.


	2. the long story

Sorry guys I forget to tell you that this is a parody of lord of the rings, with spongebob characters instead.

To make a long story short, they got into a car and drove to the massive frying pan.

Please review previous chapter and even this one if u want to, and give me ideas!!! Plz!!!!!


	3. Arrival and Departure to the Frying pan

LORD OF THE FUNYUNS*********************yes, finally chap 3 is up *phew*

Patrickodo and Spongealf hopped out of their car. 

Patrickodo: oooooooh pretty colors

Spongealf: Patrickodo, do not do that. It is bad for your eyes

P: but the lava/grease/fat is sooooooo gross smelling revolting and comes in pretty 

colors!!

S: uuuuhhhh, whatever. IÕm scared

So they walked up to the frying pan, slowly.

P: ok, now what?

S: uh, dunno.

P: ok cool. LetÕs go home now.

S: ok!!

P: that was fun

And they began to skip home, arm in arm.

***************------THE END------------****************

yay I know it was stupid but I just wrote it for funÉÉÉÉ.and now its done. Finally!!!!


End file.
